Starting Over
by MoonBunny777
Summary: Serena is living a lie always trying to be someone she's not. However, everyone has a breaking point. It is finally time for her to go home to her twin!
1. Chapter 1

This is just an idea I had that I have been working on for a while please be gentle it is my first crossover fic and I am working on it! I have college, work, and I am a cancer patient so I will try to update as much as possible but sometimes it is to hard any ways please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing If I did Trowa would be here with me!

A soft breeze caressed my skin in the midnight hour, as I sat there looking to the stars for advice. The light from the full moon covered the rose garden sheltering it in a soft glow. Minutes seem like hours, as I gaze into the abyss of the night sky, traveling to a world that was much happier than my own.

The year after colony 195 that is where I am truly meant to be. Not in this appalling time period where lies, betrayal, and jealously reign. It was not until I was 14 that Trista brought me to this atrocious time. I know I have responsibilities as a princess, but recently I feel uneasy in the scouts presence. A select few are planning to rebel against the Moon Kingdom. A crime punishable by death however, I would make them suffer much worse.

Although, the scouts still see me as a whinny, boy obsessed, klutz they couldn't be more wrong. I have known I was the Moon Princess since I was five years old and, I have been training ever since to become the perfect leader and warrior.

"Serena, what are you doing here at such a late hour?" An ominous voice lingered behind me.

"Thinking, what does it matter to you Darien?" sounding as cold as I possible could.

"Oh my! We must write this on the calendar little Serena is thinking!" The venom spewed from his lips. I am the dam princess doesn't that count for anything. Something deep inside snapped as I saw my father and brother staring at me with shame in their eyes as I told them how I let them treat me. For tomorrow was our birthday the only time Trista allows my twin and I to speak. No I will not put my family to shame . . .

"That's it Darien, no more! We are though as is your clam to Crystal Tokyo. There will be no more King Darien." His eyes went completely black and the rage began to build, but I will no longer run away from the truth this man is nothing to me.

"HOW DARE YOU!!" He bellowed grabbing my arm in return.

"Let go of me now of face the consequences" I mustered an authoritarian voice from deep within.

"Never, Serena don't you understand you belong to me and no one else wants or even loves you not even your precious scouts." As the reality hit I realized he was right although I was still unsure which ones were going to betray me. They really didn't care what happened to me no one in this time did.

"Uranus World Shaking" Boomed from behind us it was the outer scouts my most trusted advisers and friends. With careful aiming Amara hit him dead on with out a scratch to me.

"Back off, just who the hell are you any way?" Darien voice was filled with fear as he looked into the shadows and saw four sets of eyes ready to kill him.

"How dare you talk to Kitten in such a manor she is your ruler and you will respect her or so help me I'll kill you! Unlike the rest of the scouts our princess is the most important thing to us. I am Sailor Uranus" Amara was engulfed in a swirl of gold light as her transformation halted Darien could see a woman about his height with honey blonde hair and slate blue eyes. The look on his face when she transformed was price less. Fear began to consume him as the rest of the scouts appeared after transforming in swirls of beautiful lights. One by one introducing themselves soon he would know some of the many of the secrets I have hidden from the inner scouts and him.

"Serena-Mama deserves much better than a dirt bag like you! I am Sailor Saturn bringer of life and death." Hortaru stepped out from behind the shadow her violet eyes glowing with rage and black hair blowing in the wind.

" I wish I could take back time and destroy you when I had the chance I am the keeper of the time gate Sailor Pluto" This must be a big deal if Trista has left her position at the time gates I mused to myself not really thinking straight I stood there watching everything unfold.

"Enough is enough! We have stood off to the side and watched you touchier our princess day in and day out. Not anymore I am Sailor Neptune and we are the Outer Sailor Scouts." I have to give it to the outers they defiantly know how to make an entrance. After the introductions were complete and Darien regained his composer a new look of over confidence filled his eyes.

"You can not go against me I am the Prince of Earth, and one day ruler over Crystal Tokyo!" Confusion covered his face, as the outers did not conform.

"That is where you are wrong Darien, the scouts only listen to you because you were with me. But, now that we are no longer together you have no authority." I couldn't help but to put on a smug little smile. However, I regretted it the moment he grabbed my arm.

"How Dare You! You belong to me you stupid bitch! Don't you ever forget it!" As he finished his last word I saw his hand come toward my face, closing my eyes waiting for impact. I felt a bone shatter in my jaw and warm tingles all over my face. I will not cry, because then he will know he has won.

Trying to concentrate on something other than the pain, I began to open my eyes. Scouting the area where was he? The Outer Scouts surrounded me with worry wrought on their faces. I tried to speak however, nothing would come out only a small gurgle. This is what he had reduced me to a babbling idiot I hope their happy because this is the last time I will deal with such antics.

For the first time since I left home real tears began to fill my eyes. I promised my brother, I would be strong so I haven't cried for some time. Hot tears began to stream down my face, however they are not tears of sadness. They are tears of frustrations, I left my home for these people and this is how they chose to treat me.

Hortaru slowly began approached me, kneeling beside me she carefully placed her hands on my jaw. Careful not to inflict more damage, tears began to run down her face.

"Forgive me please Princess, I could not stop him" A soft glow began to emanate on my face. Hortaru the youngest of the scouts was blessed with a special ability to heal people however; it often drained all of her energy. The look in her eyes was heartbreaking; I tried to protest but nothing would come out. Why are the scouts letting her do this? It will drain most of her energy. I eventually wore myself out and began to submit. That doesn't mean they're not going to hear it later.

Hortaru's fragile body began to falter as exhaustion began to consume her.

"Hortaru, that's enough dear I am just fine now. You shouldn't wear yourself out like that." As I scolded her, a brilliant light began to fill the sky as a sliver angel descended from the heavens.

"Mother," the tears began to flow freely as I tried to stand, but my legs wouldn't allow it.

"I am so sorry mother, I never meant to . . ." My words began to run together, how could I make her understand my actions? Scared and unsure why she was here, would she make me stay with him?

"Hush, my darling daughter. None of this is your fault, I am so proud of you. Through everything you have held your head up high. However, as a mother I can no longer bear to see my baby girl hurting. Tonight you have proven you are ready." She reached down to help me up. Tears threaten to spill from her crystal blue eyes.

"Serenity, you are a grown woman now and, as future Queen you are free to choose your own destiny. You no longer have to follow the one laid out in front of you, no more bonds will hold you prisoner."

"Mother, does that mean I am free from Darien?" The shock was clearly written all over my face. My marriage was to unite the Earth and Moon kingdoms.

"Yes, Serenity your royal duties to the moon are all that have bound you and Darien for the past millennium. As of right now you are free!" For a moment she lost her Queen like composer and allowed a look of delight to cross her face.

"Does that mean I can go home to?" Trying not to sound to overzealous, however I was failing miserably.

"Yes, dear you pick your own destiny now, I will be here for you no matter what dear. I love you so much and whatever you choose I will be proud of you." Tears filled my eyes once again as I hugged her, I didn't want her to leave, I needed her so badly. As our embrace finally ended I reassured her I would do my best.

"I love you to mother and, I promise to make you proud." She began to disappear into the night, and once again I felt my legs giving out. I had almost forgotten the outer scouts were there until Amara saved me from a painful landing. After a moment it began to sink in, I could finally leave; finally I am in control of my destiny.

"Arrange an emergency scout meeting and inform my brother I will be home very soon Pluto." My voice almost took a regal tone as I gave her orders.

"As you wish, Princess" She disappeared into the night without another word. Only allowing a single tear to stream down my face as I watched her leave, knowing this will change everything.

"Do you need some where to stay for the night? Even though Hortaru healed your broken jaw your face is still really badly bruised." Michelle's words reminded me, and allowed the pain to finally escape through.

" Yes, do you think I could move in with you guys till its time to leave? I really hate that place and they hate me." Giving them only the slightest bit of information on the people who called themselves my parents in this time.

(Authors note: I need to explain some of the other stuff better. So from time to time I'm going to switch points of view however, you will always know whose point of view. Please tell me if you hate the format. Thank You!)

Author's Point of View:

Darien feel to his knee's and screamed in pain trying to regain control of his body. ' What is happening to me?' Some how

Darien had gotten back to his apartment, however he had a terrible headache. As he began to regain his composure he felt another terrible pain radiating off his side. As he gazed down blood covered his hands, body and clothes but it was not his blood. Although he was severely burned all over his body, he was not bleeding from anywhere.

' I wonder if the scouts were in a battle and I went to help' some how he knew it was not what he thought it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Scout Meeting 

This chapter starts in Author's point of view. Hope you are enjoying please read and review.

Serena's Thoughts in APOV

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, but just incase you should be really nice with your reviews lol.

"Princess, it is time the scouts are beginning to show up."

"Trista, please don't call me that Serena is just fine. At the beginning of the meeting please do not revel your identities. I suppose we should, and get this over with." Approving nods were given as they left for the shine. Serena's eyes held a hint of despair.

Soon the traitor or traitors would be reveled among the scouts, I just don't know if my heart can take it?

Serena and the Outer Scouts arrived a short time after the inner scouts. Serena looked at her scouts for moral support as Rei began stomping toward Serena.

"Late as usual, Meatball Head, you called this meeting you should at least be responsible enough to show up on time. And why did you bring those strange people with you" Rei impatiently waited for an answer tapping her foot.

For the first time that night Serena met Rei's eyes however, to say it wasn't what Rei was expecting is an understatement. A hard glare covered Serena's usual delicate features. Serena's hand forcefully landed on Rei's cheek. Rei's eyes began to swell with tears from both rage and fear, just what have these people done to her princess. Without another thought she began to charge, however six angry scouts moved to protect their princess, and Ami grabbed Rei.

Amara was the first to speak

"What is it with you people treating Kitten so badly? She is your princess you are supposed to love and protect her! Instead you ridicule and abuse her!" By the end of her sentence Amara had begun yelling but, no one dared stop her.

"Serena, You have done some pretty stupid things in your life but honestly telling people your identity so you can have a fan club. How can you be trusted as our leader when you tell every secret we have?" Ami's voice just barley above a whisper but no one missed the comment. Serena was never very smart just look at her grades but was she honestly stupid enough to tell these people their secret?

"Just back off Ami! No one has given Serena, the chance to explain" Lita began moving protectively toward her princess and Mina followed right behind. The outer scouts gave looks of approval as they joined them.

Mina flashed Serena her Cheshire cat smile and simply asked, "What's up?" For some odd reason Serena couldn't help but smile with all the bad leave it up to Mina to make her smile.

"Well, it is time I tell you the truth about everything, don't interrupt me or I wont finish my story" After the past 20 minutes no one dared interrupt a word, especially when she used her regal tone.

" I am not who you think I am, Yes I am Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and Sailor Moon. However, my name is Serenity Winner not Tskiuto and I am not even from this time period, I was born in the year after colony 195. Trista also known as Sailor Pluto Keeper of the Time Gates is why I am able to be here in this time period with you" Taking a brief moment to allow Trista to transform and then continued on.

"I have trained to be the prefect leader, warrior, and princess by Amara, Michelle, Hortaru. When we came to this time period, they had to search for special relics that is why you haven't met them till now" Taking a step back so that the rest of the outers could transform, almost to verify her story.

"I was told to act unintelligent when I came here so you would be better scouts and not always count on me to win your battles. As time passed I began to feel uneasy I knew there was a traitor among us. Pluto advised me to keep up the act until we figured out who it was." Unconsciously her hand began tracing her bruises and, until now she had kept that side hidden. As she began to raise her head toward them gasp were heard from all directions. When they finally settled down she began to finish her story, at least what she wanted to tell them.

"I ended it with Darien tonight, I also revoked all rights to Crystal Tokyo."

"YOU DID WHAT? With a Meatball head like you in charge we will have no possible hope for the future." Rei began to panic; oblivious to the death glares being sent at her.

"Unfortunately, I have to agree with Rei, Serena you are not queen material at least not by yourself." Ami felt eyes on her, but she couldn't stay quite at time like this could she?

"Your wrong Serena-Mama is the best of us! She is our light, Darien hit her tonight and you stand here and defend him? How dare you call your selves scouts!" Hortaru couldn't believe them how could they treat their princess in such a way? It had taken Hortaru forever to be allowed to call her Serena-Mama and not Princess. It was a direct order, Serena told Trista to let me alone, and that she liked the idea of being a mother to me.

Lita jumped to her feet in a cat like motion "He did what? I'm going to kill him how dare he touch my princess"

Mina simply stared at Serena with tears in her eyes, she wasn't there to protect her princess. Hortaru was right what kind of scout was she?

"Clam down, and let me finish you will have plenty of time to talk. Yes, Darien hit me, it was hard enough to break my jaw. Thanks to Hortaru's special ability to heal all that's left are bruises. However, with her special power, it drains her energy. So she simply healed me so I would be able to talk. After Darien hit me mother came to see me. She told me from now on I control my destiny. I have decided I am going home. As my scouts you also must choose your destiny's you will have three options. You can stay in this time period, give up your powers and memory's, stay here to protect this time period, or come with me. The choice is yours, we will meet back here in 2 hours." Without another word Serena turned around and left. Leaving them to their thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Before you read this chapter please go back to chapter 2 I had some things I had to add in before I did this chapter ok? Thanks for all your kind reviews I hope you all are enjoying the story!

Disclaimer- I don't own SM or GW if I did Trowa would be here with me he he!

Chapter 3 Decisions-

The outer scouts followed Serena as she walked out of the temple but they went their separate ways so they had time to think.

"I need some air!" Lita's voice broke the trance that everyone was now in.

"Me to, do you want to go for a walk?" Mina's eyes were hopeful; she needed to get out of here. The tension was thick inside the temple and, it was getting harder and harder to breath.

"Sure" Mina and Lita decided the park downtown would be the best place to think.

"What are you going to do Lita?"

"I am going with her, I didn't need ten minutes let alone two hours to decide. Serena is all I have she is my best friend and my princess, I made a vow to protect her with my life." Lita's voice took a regal tone as she described her love for the princess.

"Your right Lita, she is all I have in this world since my parents died. I feel so guilty though, Darien the one we entrusted to protect her is the one who hurt her. What kind of scout am I if I can't even protect her from rose boy?"

"Serena never lets anyone in, when she is suffering. Don't blame yourselves, you had no way of knowing." A familiar voice chimed in from behind. It was the outer scouts; apparently they had the same idea.

"She has been hiding for so long, but soon things will change. Serena confided in us, you were the most loyal out of the inner scouts. After seeing everyone today I must admit she was right." Lita and Mina simply nodded their heads in agreement at Trista's comment.

"So have you decided what you're going to do?" Mina wanted to know the new scouts and depending on there answer she might get her wish.

"Of course, we all plan to go with her" Amara answered as if it was the most ridiculous question ever.

"Us, to!" Lita joined in

"So what do we do with the other hour and a half? I don't want to go back to the temple just yet after the way they treated Serena-Mama"

"I agree Hortaru, would you like to go to the arcade for a milkshake?" Mina waited until everyone nodded in agreement before leading the way.

Off in the distance a man, spotted them deciding he should let his presence be known he began walking toward them.

"Hello, ladies have you seen Serena?" Darien's voice was so calm and smooth. Lita and Amara immediately lost it as they began to charge but Mina and Michelle held them back. Darien looked puzzled over this new hatred of him and just continued to stare in awe.

"Darien, so help me if you don't get you stupid butt out of here, I will kill you myself" Mina's voice was calm but threatening enough to get Darien out of his stupor. He began to run away from the crazed females.

"Why is he acting like nothing happened? Does he honestly think we wouldn't notice Serena with a broken jaw? And Mina why did you stop us?" Lita's ranting turned to Mina in a matter of seconds.

"Because, when we get him he's dead! And, we don't want any witness" Mina began once again toward the Crown Arcade.

I have to figure out why everyone is so angry with me. I know I will go see Rei at the temple she will have some answers for me

Temple 

"Rei, what we suppose to do? We can't just leave, but we can't forget either. What about Crystal Tokyo? We cannot let anything mess that up!" Ami frantically searched Rei's eyes for the answers trying to make sense of what was happening.

"I don't know Ami" Rei's eyes fell to the floor, no longer could she look Ami in the eyes with out knowing the answers.

"Don't know what?" A husky voice questioned from the door

"Darien . . ." Rei began thinking about all the things that had happened, she knew Darien better than the others. There is no way he would hit Serena I bet it has to do with those outer scouts they cannot be trusted! Making a snap decision she asked Ami.

"Should we tell him?"

"One minute Darien, we need to talk about this" Rei grabbed Ami's hand leading her to the other side of the temple.

"Ami, I really think we should tell him, maybe he will have some answers."

"I agree but we will have to be careful so the other scouts don't find out."

"Okay, Darien here is what is happening..." Rei began the long story of their princess's decision. When she was done Darien's eyes were wide with disbelief.

"What do you mean she is leaving with out me? No matter what Serena says we know the real her. She has a pure heart but she lacks in everything else. She will not be able to rule Crystal Tokyo with out me by her side."

"I know Darien, but what are we suppose to do about it? Ami and I are the only sane scouts right now. The others will follow her no matter what the future consequences."

"Well, I have a plan if you are interested." Ami began to lie out her plan to save the future from her blinded princess.

Meanwhile on the other side of town Serena's Point of View

I suppose it is time to start wrapping things up in this time period. This will be the last time I have to walk from the temple to my house. My eyes scan the place I have called home for the past eight years. It was an unwelcoming shade of blue with the chipping paint and the white shutters that gave the appearance of eyes. The house seems to watch me as I make mistakes and laugh when I fail. No longer will they laugh at me I will prove to all of them including this stupid house. I am more than a crybaby who needs others to fight her battles, wait until they see my Gundam. A renewed sense of purpose filled me as I decided it is finally time to get this over with. Just breath, Serena be strong, you can do this giving myself the pep talk. Go in pack everything in the subspace pocket, and then erase their memories for good. I summoned all the courage and entered the house.

"Just where have you been? Out whoring around again? What happened to your face? Fighting? Sammy is so much better behaved than you, honestly how did we get stuck with a daughter like you? Leaving all hours of the night, men twice your age coming around the house!" They started as soon as I walked in. I try to ignore their comments remembering I am finally going home. Making my way to the stairs, the only comment I can give them "Don't worry about me I will be out of your hair soon enough!"

About an hour after I started packing everything is ready all that is left is to erase their memories. As I walked down the stairs I see them the so-called perfect family all watching T.V. together. It is the perfect time to alter and erase their memories, Sliver Crystal please help me! Upon making my request they all passed out on the couch. Leaving the keys on the table it is time to go back to Rei's.

Author's Point of View- The Two Hour Mark

Everyone was gathered at the temple when Serena arrived.

"Have you made your decisions?"

"Yes, we have" Was heard through out the temple

"Who would like to go first?" Serena scanned the room when her eyes landed on Rei.

As Rei stepped toward she began " I would like to stay in this time as a protector of the earth." Stepping back Ami followed suit "As would I, please forgive me"

"It is fine as I am free to choose my destiny, so are you" Serena gave an approving smile and awaited the next scout.

Lita stepped forward and knelt down "Princess, you are my best friend and my family I would never let you leave with out me. I want to go with you to your time!"

Mina walked forward and knelt beside Lita "Princess, I want to go with you, and also ask your forgiveness for not knowing or protecting you from Darien. It will not happen again I promise" Serena picked her up from the ground and hugged her, but before Mina knelt back down she had one more question. "So does this place have any cute guys?" Serena giggled slightly, simply nodding moving to the outer scouts.

Amara was the next to kneel down in front of the princess she began "Princess, I will protect you with all I have I wish to follow you"

Michelle knelt down beside Amara it was her turn "Princess, I will stand beside you forever it is my vow to protect you and so I shall"

Hortaru was next kneeling down in front of the Princess " You are like a mother to me, for so long you have stood beside me protecting me. Now it is my turn I wish to protect you in your time. I don't want to lose you as a Princess or a Mama! I love you!" Tears filled her violet eyes, as it was Serena's turn to speak.

Serena knelt down in front of Hortaru embracing her in a hug. Tears filled her eyes as she looked around the room at her loyal friends. Who could ask for more? "Arise, my dear friends for we are equals. You have chosen your destiny's as I have mine. It is time we will leave tonight with the power of the time gates. You can get there by using Sailor Teleport." Serena began giving the instructions for the long journey.

Rei stepped forward and for the first time since the Moon Kingdom bowed before Serena "Princess, may Ami and I come see you off? We will miss you terribly"

"Yes, Rei you may just be careful you are not followed the time gates are a very sensitive area. Come everyone we will be leaving in a few hours and you need to pack!" Serena began walking to the door, leaving only Ami and Rei at the temple to discuss their plan.

Author's Note

Okay don't kill me I know it's not that long but I really wanted to do this chapter before I post the next one! Anyone figure out there plan? I hope you like it R/R please! I will try to get the next chapter out ASAP but im still kinda busy thanks to everyone who inspires me to try and finish this story! Sorry for the cliff hanger!


End file.
